The End
by Oracle10
Summary: What happens when they go back to England? How do their families react, how many of them manage to survive to adulthood unaided? That’s what this is about, it’s not a story for people who wanted a happy ending.DISCONTINUED due to Writer's Block.
1. Ralph

_What happens when they go back to England? How do their families react, how many of them manage to survive to adulthood unaided? That's what this is about, it's not a story for people who wanted a happy ending._

**The End**

Chapter 1 – Ralph

Ralph loved his room at The Hospital. It was clean, a sterile shade of white. He also loved the clock, always loudly ticking. The Hospital gave him everything he had lost on The Island. He was clean, there was no dirt in his room, it was easily kept tidy and he often helped the nurses do so. The food was good too; they never served pork or fruit. Ralph loved it there, it kept him sane. He could almost entirely forget The Island, or at least banish it from his conscious mind. Whenever the memories were too much, Ralph simply focused on the clock. Ticking clock, there had never been ticking on The Island, it was foreign to that place and he would be able to see that he was safe in his clean room.

Young Ralph had few visitors, these days only his parents came. At first the police had come often, asking him questions about The Island. He answered them, but he was easily upset and the nurses would soon come with a shot to calm him down. After Ralph had regained his health and the police had stopped coming his parents took him home. It went badly; he often forgot himself and thought of The Island. His parents didn't know what to do; the strangeness of their son was all the rage in village gossip. They found a nice children's hospital and paid for the best keeping money could buy. Ralph seemed content, giving the nurses no problems, but still haunted by The Island in his dreams.

There Ralph stayed, in his white hospital room. Sitting quietly, he listened to the ticking of the clock and thought about what needed cleaning. Ralph died of a drug overdose at the age of 25 in the adults hospital when a doctor gave him too strong a dose to calm him after a nightmare. He was laid to rest in the cemetery near his parent's house. Little money was left after paying medical expenses and so Ralph's grave was at the back of the lot and his headstone only read his name and the dates of his birth and death.

_Author Note: Please review with something constructive, I'd appreciate it if you did._


	2. SamnEric

**The End**

Chapter 2 – Samneric

Eric rocked back and forth in his cell, tears pouring down his face unendingly. Sam was gone, Sam had died. The doctors said he had a sickness, that he couldn't have any visitors. Then the doctors said that Sam had died, Eric knew why. The doctors wouldn't let them see each other, the doctors had taken Sam away and then Sam died. Same had gone where Eric was afraid to follow, Eric didn't know how. In all their lives, Samneric had never been separated. They had done everything together; they had suffered The Island together. They had been beaten by Roger together, had followed Ralph together and at last left The Island together. How could they ever be apart? Now Sam was gone and Eric was lost.

Rocking back and forth, unconscious of his surroundings, Eric thought of how to join Sam. How? The walls were padded, there was no way out. He thought of Roger, the fire, Jack, and Sam… Eric screamed and suddenly threw himself at the door, not knowing why. Doctors rushed in and gave him a shot, his consciousness slipped. He thought he might be dying and then he slept. His tears had never ceased and even in sleep, they continued. As Eric gradually awoke, his tears stopped. He thought he knew how to see Sam again. Maybe forever.

Later that week, Eric managed to filch enough drugs from the doctors to kill him. His death was slow and painful, prolonged by the doctor's efforts to cure him. His parents were heartbroken; they had not yet had a chance to see their children since they were rescued from The Island. Sam and Eric were buried side by side and had a double headstone reading "Here lies Samneric, brothers in life and death." And the dates of their birth and deaths.

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews, more would be greatly appreciated.

Responses -


	3. Percival Wemys Madison

**The End**

Chapter 3 – Percival Wemys Madison

Little Percy had gone home almost as soon as he touched dry land. The Madisons were overjoyed to have him back, they coddled him without mercy. Once the initial excitement of getting him back wore off, his parents began to see that their darling boy was different. He had clean forgotten his name; his parents were dim memories to him. He'd taken to wearing very little clothing and his toilet training had gone out the window. Still, old habits were re-taught and Percival seemed to settle into the life of a normal child. He had fun at school, got decent grades. Night was a different story, at night he remembered The Island. He'd wake screaming about The Beast, his parents would console him and he'd wake with no memory of the night's terrors.

One day Percy was out with some other boys his own age, walking in the grassy fields outside of the school. They were playing with little beetles, making them race each other. Soon it grew dark and they knew they had to go home. Suddenly, some bushes rustled and they became scared. They could see a strange humped shape behind some tall grasses. They clung to each other, frightened and wondered what it was. Percy suddenly remembered the awful night they killed The Beast, it looked like that shape. Percy picked up a stick, still remembering that night. The boys followed suit and then Percy shouted the dread words and the boys attacked.

"Kill the Beast! Cut his throat! Bash him in!"

They attacked the slouching form and beat it with sticks until it cried and moved no more. Had the boys stayed there and looked more carefully, they would have seen it was only a small dog. They boys all went home, leaving their sticks just outside the house. Each of them went home as they always had; they washed their hands, helped with dinner, and endured their mother's affections. Forever after, these boys would meet and hunt, killing small animals, bullying other children. They began the first street gang, the first time children in the civilized world banned together to cause destruction. Their founder is Percival Wemys Madison and the other Littluns.


	4. Jack

**The End**

Chapter 4 – Jack

Jack's body went home, but his mind never did. His mind was forever trapped on The Island. His parents fell into despair; he was not their precious child anymore. He never listened to them; it was as if the adults existed on a separate world from him. He terrorized other children, he even killed one. Dark days were on the Merridew household; Jack was sent to Juvenile Hall for most of his remaining childhood. He made friends in prison, when they got out, they formed a gang, and they ruled the streets.

Jack's gang painted their faces wore matching clothes, and they killed other boys, leaving their decapitated heads on pointed sticks in the woods and fields. They ranged over much of England and their numbers swelled. One day, they found a small gang of much younger children. Jack would've had them killed if he hadn't heard the chilling chant they cried and the cry of recollection from their leader.

"Kill the Beast! Cut his throat! Bash him in! Kill the Beast!" They were interrupted; Percy stood in front of them and pointed to Jack.

"It's Jack! The Chief! He protected us from the Beast on The Island!" Percy hadn't remembered Jack really until that moment, nor had Jack remembered the littlun. Now, Jack saw an opportunity before him. Within the day, Percy and his gang had joined Jack's Tribe.

At the age of 26, Jack was killed while running from a mob of angry and scared townspeople. Instants before the killing stroke was delivered, Jack recognized the face of his killer. His name was Roger.

_Author Notes: I regret to say that the next chapter will be the last. However, I may write another story. Tell me which ideas you like best._

_In the distant future, children who aren't adopted are sent to"The Island". This island is actually another planet and there the children must survive by any means possible._

_Or,_

_A short story from the perspecive of Simon after all the children are dead because they were never rescued. _

_Thank you for reviewing, please let me know which idea you like best! _


	5. Apologies

I'm back, finally. I'd like to explain things a little better than I did last time. I did not stop writing because of the lack of compliments, but because of the lack of any response period. My main purpose in putting my stories out where people can read them is so I can get honest feedback and improve my writing. Looking at both Hit and Review records it looked like fewer and fewer people were reading the story, not to mention that the people who gave me constructive criticism seemed to have stopped as well.

There were other things which also played into my decision to stop my writing for a time, I am a junior in High School and I'm trying to graduate early. This has taken a lot out of my free time because I've had to take a lot of tests and start preparing for college. I do have depression, part of where I get my inspiration for the character of Jeanne Dechter and combined with the small business that I'm trying to start, I'm having trouble staying positive and energetic about writing.

The good news is that my other stories I'll probably continue at some point. The Fowl Tutrix and Songs of Arda will be picked up again in a few weeks. I regret to inform the readers of The End that I honestly will never pick that one up again, I'm satisfied with it as it is and the inspiration for the last chapter isn't great enough for me to risk ruining the story. I also regret that it may be some time before Salvation makes another appearance, I haven't been watching Atlantis much and so my inspiration for future chapters is dried for the time being. It hasn't helped that I've been away from the story for so long. I will pick it up again, but it might be a few months.

Please be patient and if you want to review, give me some critiques. Tell me about my typos, give me something about what's out of character, tell me if it's too Mary-Sueish, or tell me the whole story is bad. What can I improve? This is what I'm looking for, not mindless praise. As nice as it is, it doesn't help my writing any. I do apologies for those of you have to wait and I apologize to those of you who feel offended by my attitude.


End file.
